1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound editing apparatus employed for making videos, television broadcasting programs, movies, computer animations, multimedia software, game software, etc., to insert sounds in video media by after-recording.
Portable videos and 8-mm video cameras are popular these days, enabling anyone to easily record images and make animated presentations. To record images more correctly and impressively, it is preferable to record sounds together with the images. The after-recording technique is one of the popular techniques used for recording sounds. The after-recording technique inserts proper sounds and music in scenes of a recorded video medium afterwards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sound editing work employs a sound editing apparatus called a mixer and manually edits sounds from the beginning to the end.
The conventional sound editing technique adjusts the position and volume of a sound source according to the hearing sense of a mixing engineer, so that the mixing engineer must be skilled in hearing sound. The sound editing work, therefore, is not easy work that can be done by anyone.
While monitoring images, the engineer must edit sounds in real time and on-line and precisely consider the kinds and timing of sounds to be inserted in the images. During the sound insertion, the engineer must correctly operate many control knobs and switches and that requires skill.
In addition, to guarantee the highest sound quality on a completed work, the monitoring equipment and devices must be of top quality. This increases costs.